


In Need of Better Lighting

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh leaves work late</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Better Lighting

Calleigh walked out of the ballistics lab and was surprised to find it was night time. No wonder she was tired. She'd worked through dinner and it was long past time to go home. Signing herself out, she yawned as she headed to her car. She walked through the dimly lit parking lot with her hand on her gun. She hated working at night, she hated the fact their parking lot wasn't lit better; hated the play between light and shadows that could make the most benign object look sinister and most importantly how those shadows could make a competent woman feel.


End file.
